spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Squid
Cult of Squid is a spin-off created by , which premiered on Squidwork on July 17, 2018. Since Squidwork shut down, it moved to Formula Studios. Characters Cephalopod Lodge * Brother Squidward (Cult Leader S1-2; TBA) * Security * Noseward (Cult Leader S3-4) * The Initiator * Doctor Crayons * Brother Snoozy (joined s4) * Brother Brother (joined s4) * Brother Abortion (joined s4) * Buff Jim (joined s4) Feathered Friends * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sheldon J. Plankton * Eugene H. Krabs (until season 2; returned in season 4) * Mermaid Man (joined s3) * Barnacle Boy (joined s3) Other * Sandy Cheeks * Zomp * Satan Synopsis A squid cult has taken over Bikini Bottom spreading fear among none-Squids and killing millions, and the leader just so happens to be Squidward, but a seperate group called The Feathered Friends are trying stop the cult. History main article: Cult of Squid/History (Note: this section is still under construction) In early July of 2018, Locknloaded23 was trying to come up with a fresh new spin off. On July 17th, 2018, Lock was reading the page for Squidward, and the page stated that Squidward dreamed of a world ruled by squids. The idea immediately clicked with Lock, so he quickly made the series page, and on the same day, he released the very first episode of Cult of Squid. Networks Want your network to air this? Please don't hesitate to ask me in the comments or on Lock's message wall! (Note: don't add your network without permission. If you do, it'll be removed) * Formula Studios (Also Producer) * Luis TV * Purple TV * MY LEG! NETWORK * Starfish Network * Coral TV Crew Writers * (S1-3, main; S4-TBA, freelance) Creator * (S2-) *PrimitiveSponge129 (S4-) Story Directors * (S3)https://spongebob-new-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:TheJasbre202/GOOD_NEWS:_April Title Card Artists * Former * - Title Card Artist Episodes Season 1 The season was set to have 5 episodes and it ended on a special. The 1st season lasted 7 months, which is the second longest season of the show's history. The season originally had a 6th episode which was the episode before the special Cult Vs Atlantis. However, for undisclosed reasons, Lock has stated numerous times that the episode was awful and removed it from the show altogether. The episode has yet to re-release. It most likely will not re-release. Season 2 Season 2 started on January 5th, 2019 and ended on Feb. 17th, 2019. It was set to have 8 episodes, but settled for 5. It has the 1st story arc of the entire series. Purple133 joined the crew this season, and helped Lock write the special Neptune Trials. Season 3 On Feb 9th, 2019, it was announced the spin-off will be getting a 3rd season. It was also announced something big will happen at the end of s2, carrying all the way through s3. In the s2 special Neptune Trials, it was revealed that Brother Squidward would not be the leader for this season, with Noseward replacing him. The creator (Locknloaded23) announced that he would be stepping down from exec and would hand the role to Purple133 after s3 was done. TheJasbre202 wrote some stories for this season in the episodes Retired No More and Zomped. A Thousand Souls had a special poll up for a week after it's release which let the viewers choose between one of three endings. The Initiated was originally planned it be the sixth episode of season three, but ended up being changed to air at a later date. The season then got pushed down from 10 episodes to 8. In late August 2019, Lock decided to give Purple to writes to the show earlier then expected. On September 7th, 2019, it was announced that the show's third season would be finished by November 2019. That didn't happen, but the season did end on December 8th, 2019. Season 4 On June 28th, 2019, it was announced that the show would be getting a 15 episode fourth season. It was also announced that Locknloaded23 would be stepping down as executive producer, and Purple133 will take his place. The Initiated was moved from season three to a season four episode. On December 1st, 2019, it was announced this season would begin February 8th, 2020. It was also announced this season would have a lot to do with second chances. On December 11th, 2019, production began on the season. It was also announced that the series would be going In a whole new direction in this season. The Initiator was also announced to be playing a bigger role this season. After a series of changes and decisions by Purple133, the season aired it's premier on December 20th, 2019, two months before the date originally planned. Locknloaded23 returned to occasionally guest write. Season 5 On December 14th, 2019, a fifth season of Cult of Squid was announced by Purple133. It was also announced that this season would have a total of 15 episodes. Little else has been announced for it. Movie On December 20th, 2019, Purple133 announced that after the show's fourth season, a movie would be released continuing the events of the season five finale. Scrapped Episodes These are episodes that were originally planned, but scrapped in the end. *The Cold War 2: Barf (Originally S3x02) *Cage Battle (Originally S1xUnknown) Removed Episodes These episodes got removed from the series one way or another. *Davy Jones Locker (Original S1x05, later removed because according to Lock it sucked) Re-Purposed Things These are plots of episodes or other things involving the show that were turned into something else. * Cult of War was originally a movie planned to release after season three, but it was cancelled and instead became a story arc at the end of the season. Story Arcs Krusty Komrades *Krusty Komrades *Krusty Komrades pt 2: The Death *Krusty Komrades pt 3: the solution (end) Cult of War * Cult of War * Cult of War II: Feathered Fiends * Cult of War III: Battle of Three Armies (end) Merchandise DVDs *The Takeover (Season 1) *Komrades, Attack! (Season 2) *Cult of War (Season 3) *TBA (Season 4) *TBA (Season 5) Awards To Be Added References Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Formula Studios Category:2018 Spin-offs